Reconstruction
by Jigsaw9856
Summary: After the destruction of the Fell Dragon, many people have moved on. Kingdoms are rebuilt and the remaining members of the Shepherds start new lives. But some of them are not so ready to leave the past behind them. Will they ever find their Tactician friend and bring him home? Follows many couples after the war particularly those most connected with the Avatar.
1. The Final Battle

This was it. The awakening was a success and Chrom's sword Falchion had been imbued with the power of the Divine Dragon. Now with the help of Naga, they were teleported to Origins Peak. The army stood ready to engage the enemy in final combat.

"Here we are Morris. Today we end things once and for all."

"This technically isn't the ending. Do you remember what Naga said? Falchion can only put him back to sleep. In 10,000 years he will awaken again and terrorize the land like he does know."

"Gods you're right. I wish there was some alternative. We can't just keep resealing him and leaving him for future generations to deal with. Naga, is there not something else we can do?"

"Nay. He and I do not possess the power to fully destroy the other."

"There has to be something."

"There is. The only thing that can kill Grima is his own power. He would have to destroy himself. And we both know that will never happen."

Chrom turned to Morris and noticed that his tactician friend had a puzzling look on his face.

"Morris, what are you thinking about?"

"I think I know how to end this for good. You remember when the me from Lucina's time told us that the fell dragon and I were the same. It that's true, then if he were to fall by my hand then that should be enough to kill him."

"Naga? Could this plan of his work?"

"Perhaps. But there would be consequences."

"Consequences? What consequences?"

"Grima's hearts in linked to Morris's. Dragon and man cannot be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also kill Morris."

"If that's what it takes, then I'll make that sacrifice."

"No! Morris, I can't ask you to throw your life away and die like this."

"There is a chance he could survive, but it is very small. You have bound your heart to those of your companions. If those ties prove strong enough, they should keep you in this reality. But the truth is you are almost certain to be erased from this existence."

"Morris I can't let you do this. We'll find another way; just give us time."

"Chrom stop this at once. You clearly are not thinking about this rationally. After all, what is one life when weighed against millions?"

"No you stop this! Morris, you're one of us. You'll always be one of us. I promise we'll find another way to end this. Now promise me you won't sacrifice yourself for us."

Morris knew this was a difficult decision to make. But in the end he knew that he couldn't give up this chance to rid the world of its biggest threat.

"Very well Chrom. I promise."

"Good. Now let's ready the army."

Chrom and Morris turned to face the rest of the Shepherds. At any time in the past they could have left and yet they stayed. That was the mark of true companionship. Morris gave the speech he had prepared.

"My fellow Shepherds. Today we stand against the Fell Dragon himself. Today we cancel his reign of terror and suffering. Today the world will be returned to peace. I could not have done it without any of you. Know that you have my thanks and I will always cherish our friendship."

Morris and Chrom both gave quick glances to their respective wives and children, as if to reassure them that everything would be okay.

"The time is now Awakener. Grima hase sensed our presence. I can teleport you to where he is now. The rest will be up to you.

After being teleported onto Grima's back, the Shepherds prepared themselves for battle. But to their surprise there was no Risen. Suddenly Morris felt an incredible pain surging through him.

"Morris! What's wrong?"

"It's Grima! He's in my head! Trying to take over!"

"No! Fight back! You're stronger than this!"

"I'm trying!"

Eventually it was too much for Morris and fell to the ground. His consciousness floated to a dark place filled with shadows.

"Where am I?"

"A place where your pathetic gods will you to be. I'll deal with you soon. But first I have some bugs on my back to eradicate."

"No! I won't let you!" Struggling to regain his strength, Morris desperately tried to stand back up and fight Grima. But all his efforts were in vain.

"You still resist me? Then perhaps I shall kill you first?" And with that Grima summoned a massive sphere of darkness which engulfed Morris and robbed Morris of the few bits of strength he had remaining.

"This can't be. I've run out of strategies; no cards left to play. He has won. Chrom, everyone, I'm so sorry."

"And so ends your pitiful existence and the only real threat I have ever known.

"No! Morris, you have to fight back!"

"How is this possible?"

"Morris, you're stronger than this! I know you can beat him! Now get up!"

Almost as if it were fate itself, Chrom and all the Shepherds appeared in his head giving him their support.

"Come back to us Phoenix!"

"I know it will take more than this to stop you!"

"You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Get up!"

"Morris, remember all the days we spent together!"

"Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack from my parasol!"

"Morris, you can't close up shop on us now! We still need you!"

I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about Grima!"

You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Morris!"

"Get up, Morris! No one goes down without my say so!"

"We're all right here by your side!"

"My friends…..thank you. I now know what must be done." With his new resolve, Morris stood up and faced Grima.

"No! You should be broken! How is it you still resist me?"

"By having the things you will never have. Friendship and love."

Morris pulled out the tome he had kept hidden in his cloak.

"Thunder!"

Morris cast thunder spell after spell in rapid succession. Each one seemed to hit home and do a lot of damage to Grima. Unfortunately his tome broke and Grima was still standing.

"Did you honestly think that would be enough to defeat me?"

"No. But that's what a tactician does: he prepares for everything."

Chrom leapt up from behind where Morris was with Falchion drawn and pointing right at Grima. He tried to retaliate but Chrom attacked at the right angle, where the sun shone bright enough to distract his vision. When Chrom landed, he delivered a slashing blow to his mid-section.

"No! I will not let it end like this! Must gather my strength for one final attack."

"Morris, this is it! Let me end this once and for all!"

Before Chrom could begin another charge, Morris knocked him out by hitting him in the back of the head with his last tome. He then began summoning a giant ball of energy.

"You know, for once I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those dearest to me!"

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE!"

"I WILL! THE EVILS YOU WOULD VISIT ON THIS WORLD ARE UNTHINKABLE! In some way, I share the blame for everything you have done. THEREFORE IT"S ONLY FITTING THAT WE MEET OUR END TOGETHER!"

"NO!"

And with that Morris released the ball of energy towards his opponent. It struck him dead in the center and vaporized him. Morris then looked at his hand and notice he was starting to disappear.

Chrom had awakened and was horrified to see what was going on in front of him.

"Morris what have you done!?"

"I've secured our world's future. For many generations to come."

Chrom heard something and turned around to notice Sumia and Cordelia had flown in on their Pegasus. When Cordelia saw what was happening she was as horrified as Chrom.

"What is this? What is happening to my husband?"

Chrom regretted that he had to be the one to tell her. "Morris has slain the Fell Dragon. But because their powers were linked to one another, Morris will now-"He didn't have to finish that sentence for Cordelia to know what he was going to say.

"No! Morris!"

She ran up to him and took what remained of her husband's slowly disappearing body and held onto it for dear life. Unable to control herself, the tears came to her face.

"Cordelia, I'm so sorry. But I had to end Grima's reign once and for all. Now everyone can live out their lives in peace."

"I understand."

"Naga told us if my bonds were strong enough I would one day return. I know this will happen. I hate to ask this but will you wait for me?"

"Of course." Not wanting to hesitate she took her husband and pulled him in for one last, passionate kiss. When it was done she leaned in and whispered something to his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Hearing this brought a smile to Morris's face. "I promise I'll return some day. And then we can be the family we were always meant to be. Cordelia I love-"but it was too late. Morris disappeared before he could finish that sentence.

"I love you too." Unable to control herself any more, Cordelia fell to her knees, sobbing. Sumia walked up next to her and comforted her.

The rest of the Shepherds joined beside them. Chrom turned to address them.

"This war has ended my friends. Never again will the Fell Dragon terrorize our lands. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. Especially Morris, who gave his life to save us all."

Upon hearing the new, many of the Shepherds were shocked and upset. Half of the female members began crying.

"Don't cry my friends. Naga said if his bonds with us were strong enough, then he would return one day to us. I know he'll be out there somewhere. And I'll find him, even if it takes the rest of my days."

Sumia walked up to her husband and hugged him. She was shortly joined by his daughters Lucina and Cynthia.

"We know he'll return to us one day. In the meantime we must keep strong until he does."

Hearing this caused a lot of the Shepherds to come to their senses and regain their composure.

Suddenly Lucina and Cynthia were covered in light. It was similar to the light that had engulfed Morris. The rest of the children shortly followed suit.

"Father, what is this? What is happening?"

"I don't know! Naga, is this you're doing?"

"It is. They came to the past to save the future. Now that their mission is accomplished they must return home."

"But how? I thought the journey home was impossible."

"Do not worry; though it is very difficult it is not impossible. And when you get home, you will find it a bit different then when you left it."

"Naga, what do you mean?"

Naga said nothing and Noire and Gerome disappeared. They were soon followed by Laurent, Yarne, Morgan, Severa, Inigo, Owain, Nah, Cynthia, Kjelle, and then Brady. Soon only Lucina remained.

"Father…thank your for giving me this time to spend with you. Thank you for saving my future. I only wish we could stay together."

"Of course Lucina. Just know that your mother and I will never forget you."

A smile formed across Lucina's face. She used what little time she had left to hug her mother and father until she disappeared, to travel the boundaries of time once more.

Okay so it's been a long time since I wrote any fanfiction. Let me start by saying that I cannot get enough of Fire Emblem Awakening. I brought it on a whim using a target gift card my Uncle gave me and I've been hooked since day one. I have played through the game four times and was inspired to write this story after the fourth playthrough. Out of all the people that I paired my Avatar up with (Cordelia first run, Olivia second, Anna third, and Tharja fourth) Cordelia is the one that I like the most so she'll be the one used in this story.

2013-2014 has been a busy year for me. I've had a rough year at college. Last year was also a good year for video games. We've had the new Tomb Raider, Assassin's Creed IV, Grand Theft Auto V, Bioshock Infinite, The Last of Us, Pokemon X and Y, and of course Fire Emblem Awakening. So I've been spending a lot of time playing those games. (The Last of Us was my pick for best game of 2013.) I've also been watching some new anime. Two shows that I've taken a big interest in are Sword Art Online and Persona 4 the animation. But I had some free time this summer so I spent as much time as I could writing this so I could get this published all at once. Please feel free to comment. But if you please don't question the choices I made as far as the pairings go. Everyone has their own views on who should be with whom and that's fine. These are simply my version. Also note that some characters in the story are paired up with someone else even though in game they can only be paired up with the Avatar. That was one of the few things I didn't like about the game. So for the sake of storytelling I decided to ignore that. Enjoy!

Oh also not really important but I decided to name the Avatar Morris because it sounded cool and it would be a nice name to derive Morgan from. Below you'll find the pairings that I'll be using in this story.

Ricken and Lissa

Gaius and Tharja

Lon'qu and Olvia

Cherche and Virion

Sully and Frederick

Kellam and TIki

Libra and Nowi

Gregor and Say'ri

Avatar and Cordelia

Chrom and Sumia

Stahl and Anna

Donnel and Panne

Henry and Maribelle

Vaike and Miriel

Basilio and Flavia (Not a couple)


	2. Back to the Future and A Celebration

Lucina found she was asleep. But when she realized this she also realized that she was not resting on some cot in a tent but rather something more comfortable. Awaking so that she could survey her surroundings, she found herself in the last place she had expected. It was a place where she hadn't been since her childhood. It was her bedroom in the royal palace of Ylisse.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Startled, Lucina regained her collectiveness and composed herself.

"Who is there?"

"Lucina, are you still in bed? I hate to do this but you must get up. We have to be leaving later if we are going to make it in time to celebrate Morgan's birthday."

That voice; it couldn't be. Without hesitating, Lucina jumped out of her bed and out of her bedroom. It was none other than her father. Lucina couldn't believe her eyes. He definitely looked a bit older than the one from the past but there was no mistaking who it was.

"Lucina, are you all right? You look as if you've seen a Risen. Rest assured there hasn't been a sign of those for at least ten years."

Lucina rubbed her eyes to make sure that they weren't playing tricks on her. When she opened them he was still in front of her.

"Father how are you here right now?"

"What are you talking about? I've been in this castle far longer than you have. Do you want me to take your temperature?"

"But the Fell Dragon…I saw your bodies…you were right in front of me."

"Oh my I think I know what this is."

Lucina turned around and for the second time that day she was surprised. It was none other than her mother, holding her sister Cynthia in a caring embrace.

"Mother…I"….

"It's all right. You obviously had a bad dream last night, something about the Fell Dragon killing us."

Lucina could not believe what she was hearing.

"Is that what this is about? Well don't worry my little Princess. We haven't had to worry about the Fell Dragon since Morris slew Validar all those years ago and prevented him from being awakened."

_So in this timeline, because of their actions, had Grima never been awakened? Had the bad future been prevented? Have we created a temporal paradox?_ So many questions filled her head and she needed the answered now.

"What about the rest of the Shepherds? What about Aunt Lissa and Ricken?"

"They're fine and raising Owain."

"What about Panne and Donnel? Stahl and Anna? Lon'qu and Olivia? Morris and Cordelia? Frederick and…."

"Whoa! Calm down Lucina. I'm guessing in this nightmare of yours we all died. Rest assured that they are all still alive and doing well. After the war ended most of us went our separate ways to resume our lives and raise our families."

"And their families are they okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are their children safe? Brady, Kjelle, Noire, Nah, Owain, Inigo, Yarne, Laurent, how are they are all doing?"

"They're doing just fine and are being raised by their parents."

"And Morgan and Severa? How are they doing?"

"Did this dream cause you to develop amnesia? I must speak to Morris about this."

"Father please."

"Okay. Severa and Morgan are living with their mother and father as we speak. And since you don't seem to remember, today we were going over to celebrate Morgan's birthday."

Lucina just stood where she was. An unknown sensation began to overtake her and she found herself fighting back tears.

"Lucina, honey are you all right?" His answer was received in the form of his daughter hugging him, something which took him by surprise but nonetheless he returned in order to make her feel better.

"Oh father it was so horrible. I dreamt the Fell Dragon awakened and killed you and Mother and everyone we held dear."

"I'm sorry you had that dream. But rest assured, this is reality and we won't be leaving your side anytime soon. We'll always be here, understand?"

Lucina cleared her eyes. "Thank you father."

"Good. Now let's go meet up with your mother and get you ready."

Having finished Cynthia get herself ready, Sumia wondered what could be taking her husband and daughter so long. Luckily she did not have to wait long as Chrom entered the room, guiding Lucina with him.

"Are you all right? Lucina what's wrong?"

"It's fine Mother. You were right; it was just a bad dream."

"Oh my poor girl. Come here." Sumia took her and held her in her arms. "I know that must have been scary for you, but we're all here for you know."

"Thank you so much."

The tender moment was interrupted by Cynthia interjecting.

"Hey! Why's everyone so melancholy? Come on everyone! My best friend is celebrating her birthday today! This is a happy occasion. So let's get in the proper mood."

"Cynthia is right. Today is a day of celebration, not mourning."

"In that case, Chrom give us some space. Mother and Daughter are going to have some quality time getting ready."

Chrom opened his mouth to interject, but realizing it would not be worth it, simply resigned himself to waiting for his family. "Very well I guess I'll go prepare the carriage for the journey."

Chrom left the room. When he was gone Sumia sat Lucina down and began working on her hair.

_Thank you Morris._

After arriving at Morris's house later that afternoon Chrom and his family exited the carriage. Chrom knocked on the door to announce their presence. He was greeted by a young woman with white hair, just like her father.

"Uncle Chrom! Glad you could make it. Come in I'm sure father will be happy to see all of you."

"Thank you Severa. Do you know where Morris is?"

"He's in the kitchen finishing up Morgan's cake. Mother took her out shopping so we could keep it as a surprise."

"I see. Here Severa where can Sumia put this present?"

"Oh wow it's very small. Let me guess it's another tome?"

"That and a book of strategies. You told me she just loves studying with Morris so I thought I'd help them out."

"Good because if she ever wants to succeed Father as chief tactician of the Shepherds she needs to be really smart."

"Don't worry she'll be a great tactician. And you'll make a fine soldier just like your parents."

Severa blushed and tried to dismiss the comment. But Chrom knew that deep down it meant a lot to her.

"I'm going to go talk with your father now."

Chrom left his daughters to talk with Severa and entered the kitchen. Sure enough Morris was there stirring ingredients in a bowl making a cake.

"You could have asked Sumia to help you."

"Good morning Chrom. Don't worry Cordelia should be back soon with Morgan. I promised nothing but the best for my daughter."

"It certainly smells delicious. Let me guess chocolate right?"

"Yep. That's one thing she got from her mother."

Chrom let out a hearty laugh. "Just think Morris one day they'll succeed as the next generation of Shepherds and have their own stories to tell."

"I'd rather not think about that. If I had my way they would never have to experience war. But I know that this peace won't last forever. This is why Cordelia and I have been teaching them everything we know so that when that day comes they can be ready."

"Don't worry yourself my friend. I'm sure they'll make great soldiers. They already understand the most vital rule; look after your companions."

Morris put the cake in the brick oven. "There that should be ready in about 7 minutes."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It's Cordelia and Morgan! Quick, tell everyone to hide so we can surprise her."

Chrom did just that and everyone hid themselves. "Come on in dear the door is open."

The door opened and in walked Cordelia holding Morgan's hand.

"Mother where is Father? I know I heard his voice just now."

"Don't worry Morgan I'm sure your father is here somewhere."

As if that were some signal, as soon as Cordelia said somewhere everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" Morgan could barely contain her excitement and lit up like the sun.

"You….you all came…for me?"

"Of course dear. There's no better way to celebrate one's birthday with family."

Severa and Morris walked over to Morgan, Severa giving her a big hug and Morris patting her head. Morgan was clearly overjoyed.

"Thank you everyone. I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry Morgan. Just know that we all love you."

Morgan began crying and hugged her parents and sister.

"Hey now dry those tears. What do you say we open some presents while we wait for your cake to cook?"

"Okay."

Morris had everyone sit down and gathered up all the presents. He gave her the one from him and Cordelia first. Morgan opened it slowly, not wanting to accidentally break the gift that was inside.

"Wow! What is it?"

"It's called a board game Morgan. The way it works is two people pick out units and put them on a map and try to outdo the other. We figured it would help you with your tactician training. We can play whenever you want."

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" Morgan hugged her parents again. When she let go Severa handed her present over. It was a beautiful purple dress with some shades of blue, Morgan's favorite color.

"Oh Severa it looks gorgeous thank you!" Morgan hugged her sister again.

"No problem Morgan. Remember that time we went shopping together? We never could find a good dress that was one color, so Mother helped me pick out one that was a combination of the two."

"Now Morgan this one is from Chrom and Sumia. I'll be back after I check on the cake."

Morgan unwrapped the gift to reveal the tome and strategy book.

"Morris told me you have some skill with magic. And that book has detailed accounts of war dating back all the way to the reign of Marth himself."

"Wow thanks Uncle Chrom."

Finally it was time for Lucina. She presented her gift with Cynthia. "This is a gift from the two of us. We hope you enjoy it."

Morgan unwrapped the gift. To her amazement it was a sword.

"Most of us have received our very own weapon by now. Morgan received our very own weapon. Gerome received his first lance when he turned 12. Severa received her first sword last year. So it felt only natural for you to have one as well."

"This is amazing; the quality of the steel is truly outstanding. Thank you."

"Hey everyone, if Morgan's done opening gifts, the cake is ready so let's eat."

Everyone went into the kitchen. All the girls lit up when they saw the cake was chocolate.


	3. Cordelia

It had been almost 2 years since the Sacrifice of Morris. In that time the Shepherds had moved on with their lives and started raising families of their own. They had all been affected by his supposed death in their own ways, some more than others. But none had been affected more heavily than the wife he left behind, Cordelia. In that time she had borne him two daughters. She longed for the day their father would come home. Chrom had promoted her to be the captain of the new Pegasus Knights and she spent most of her days training the new recruits with Sumia. When she had the time she spent it with her daughters whom she loved above all else. On one particular hard day she had come home from a rough time to put her daughters to bed.

"Good night Morgan. Good night Severa. Your mother loves you very much."

She pulled the covers up over their head to keep them warm and exited their room. She began preparing herself for bed. After she put on her nightgown she came across an old portrait of herself and Robin. It was taken not long after they were married. Upon thinking of that day, the happiest one of her life, the memories all came flooding back at once. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes, but she fought them back. She simply sat down in a chair and calmed herself.

"Robin, I know you're out there somewhere. I know that someday you'll return to us. Please come back soon. Our children need their father. I need you."

She got a hold of herself and went to her room. She opened a drawer and looked at old belongings and found herself looking at something she had not seen in a long time. It was a piece of swimwear that she had worn years ago. A smile came across her face as she remembered that day.

"Chrom, are you sure this is the right way?"

"That's what Frederick told me. I trust his sense of direction as much as the other Shepherds. You worry too much, Sumia."

It was not long after the war with Gangrel and Chrom had been crowned Exalt. The Shepherds had received an invitation from one of Anna's sisters to spend a day at a wonderful beach resort as gratitude for all they had done during the war. Most of the Shepherds were in a relationship and wanted to spend some quality with their new significant other. Anna's sister personally wanted to see Anna's boyfriend Stahl.

"There it is Chrom! I see the resort!" Lissa called out with extreme giddiness. She pulled on her boyfriend Ricken and they walked toward the entrance. The door opened and out came a woman nearly identical to Anna wearing odd attire.

"Welcome to the Hotrealm, the Outrealms' hottest resort! It's about time you arrived. I was starting to worry."

"We apologize for the tardiness, milady," said Frederick in his usual serious demeanor.

"Hey watch how you talk with other females in my presence," said Frederick's wife Sully.

"Oh I can forgive a little tardiness. It's an honor to have the Shepherds as customers anyways. Now come this way, I have a great day planned for you. But for now let's get you to the changing rooms."

Chrom was confused at that last statement. "Changing rooms? Whatever for?

Anna's sister smiled. "To get into your bathing suits of course." Chrom's face told her the entire story. "You DO know what a swimsuit is, right?"

"I am familiar with the concept, but I have not spent anytime near a beach as of late."

"Well all right then. Long story short a swimsuit is what one wears during a nice beach vacation. Short trunks for the men, bikinis for the women, etc. Now come on."

The women were led to the changing room on the left while the men were led to the room on the right.

Sumia smiled as she put on her swimsuit, picturing in her head the look on Chrom's face when he saw her. Lissa came to talk her, having changed into her swimsuit already.

"Wow Sumia! You look great! Chrom's jaw is going to drop when he sees you! That is, if he can drop his jaw after you punched him."

The two of them giggled like schoolgirls. Sumia then went over to check on her best friend.

"Cordelia, dear, are you ready?"

"I've changed into my swimsuit, but I'm too mortified to step foot on that beach."

Sumia began to worry. "Maybe it's best if we leave her be."

Lissa was not having any of that. She and Sumia gently kicked the door down to reveal Cordelia in her swimsuit and clutching her chest.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Oh my gosh Cordelia you look amazing!"

Sumia giggled. "Morris sure is a lucky man."

"But just look at me. Now my boyfriend will know I am a liar."

"Cordelia I really think you're getting worked up over nothing. Morris loves you."

"Why is Cordelia upset?" Sumia pointed to Cordelia's chest. "Oh."

"Oh what will he think of me now?"

Sumia and Lissa both looked at each other and shared a wicked grin.

"Well only one way to find out."

Before she could react Cordelia's hands were being led out where all the other women were waiting.

Anna's sister came to check in on them. "Looking good ladies! Now let's go meet your dates."

She whistled. "All right. Gentlemen, come meet your girl and give her a good day."

From the other side of the room the men came out changed into their swimsuits. Some of them were very embarrassed. Each one went up to his partner, took them by the hand, and led them out onto the beach.

"You look beautiful Cordelia."

She blushed at the statement. "Thank you Morris. I'm so glad we have a day to spend to ourselves."

Morris smiled. "With the war finally ended we have our whole lives to spend for ourselves. I intend to spend mine with you."

Her faced turned red and she looked down, a part of her completely ashamed. Morris could tell something was up.

"Cordelia, you look worried. What is it?"

She sighed. "When you first saw me in this swimwear, did you notice anything different about me? Anything smaller, perhaps?"

Morris frowned. "Can't say that I have." He then scanned her body like he was examining a battlefield from top to bottom. That it hit him. "Oh!"

"I know. It's something I've always been ashamed of. For me to excel in so many other areas but have such a big flaw in my body makes me just-"

Cordelia did not finish her sentence. She was interrupted by Morris pulling her in close to him and stopping her words with a kiss. When it ended she was completely speechless.

"You worry too much."

Her embarrassment changed to a smile quickly.

"You're right; this is a day of fun. Let's not waste a second longer."

They ran out onto the beach to join the others having fun. They spent the day playing in the sand and the water. It was a good day for everyone. Later in the day Cordelia was laid out on a blanket getting some sun while Morris sat next to her hunched over in thought.

"Cordelia, I've been thinking a lot recently. Specifically about our future."

"And where have your thoughts led you?"

"With a few questions. For example, for do you see yourself in a few years?"

Cordelia sat up so she could address him. "Well Chrom asked me if I would take over as the leader of the Pegasus Knights. They've needed one ever since Phila died."

Morris remembered that day all too well but did not want to dwell on it. "I meant more along the lines of where you see us. That is if you see us still with each other then."

Cordelia smiled at him. He loved that. "I see us married. And with a possible child or two on the way. I couldn't think of a happier future for the two of us."

Morris's smile dropped to a more serious look. "That's what's been troubling me. I have no memories of my past, or any time spent with my parents. I have no memories of how they raise me, if they raised me at all. I don't doubt that you will make a great parent to any child we have. But I fear I'll make a horrible parent. I don't want to put any child through that."

Cordelia put her hand on his and he calmed down.

"Your fears are understandable. Yet you have no reason to be frightened."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Simple. Take the Shepherds. You've gone out of your way to make sure we never lose a unit. You help out anyone who needs it and never complain. If someone has problems, you are usually the person they go to talk with. In a sense, the Shepherds are your family and you already treat them well."

This cause a smile to come across Morris's face.

"Think of it this way. When we have our children, it will be like adding another member to our large family.

"You do have a good way with words."

"Only when I mean it."

Morris pulled her in for a heartfelt hug. When it was done they noticed the sun was setting.

"This truly has been a wonderful day. I hope that the rest of our days are as peaceful."

"Speaking of which that reminds me."

"Yes?"

She turned to face him but when she did he was on her knees, a ring in his hand. Cordelia gasped.

"Will you marry me, Cordelia?"

"Of Course!"

Morris's face lit up and he slipped the ring onto her finger. They then shared a kiss they wished would never end.

"I love you Cordelia."

"And I love you Morris."

Tears fell out of her eyes as the memories came pouring back.

"I know you'll return to us someday. I don't care how long but I'll wait for you. I'll wait."


	4. Gaius and Tharja

_Boring._

These were all the words Tharja could think of to describe this day. After the war had ended, she had Gaius had settled down in Ylisse and used some money that he had "acquired" over the years and opened up a candy store. Using some of his own recipes Gaius made all the candy they sold by hand. It was fitting for a guy with a sweet tooth. Within weeks everybody knew of Gaius's confectionaries. Tharja helped him in the shop and also performed spells for people on the side for extra money.

But today was absolutely boring. There had been almost no customers. Not that Tharja minded that. With no people around it meant she had some spare time to spend on her infant daughter Noire. But still taking care of Noire didn't pay the bills. She needed someone to walk through that door. Hell at this point she would even settle for dealing with Stahl.

At that moment the bell rang indicating someone was walking through the door. Tharja composed herself but not too much so it looked like she cared.

"Finally. So what do you want?"

Tharja looked up expecting to see someone. When she didn't she looked down. Standing in front of her was a little girl, no older than eight years old. The poor girl was absolutely nervous.

"Hi."

Tharja took pity on the girl and immediately changed her tone to that of something more friendly attitude.

"Well hello there. What can I get for you?" _God I sounded so forced_.

The girl didn't seem to notice. "Um, you see, my mommy gave me some money to buy a present for my Daddy. It's his birthday and he said he likes the candy from this store."

So her mother sent her to get something for her father. How sickeningly sweet.

"Well do you know what you want to get him?"

"That's the thing. My mommy told me to get him his favorite candy but she only gave me a description. I don't know what to get him." The girl started crying.

"Oh please." Tharja handed the girl a small tissue from the box she kept beneath the counter. "Dry your tears and give me the description."

After she stopped crying the girl calmed down. "She said it had peanuts and chocolate and was mixed together in small squares."

Tharja immediately knew what the girl meant. It was none other than Gaius's peanut butter chocolate fudge. She was surprised someone would have that as their favorite. It hadn't been selling well and only a few people picked it up. She looked into the display case to see if they had any there she could pull out. Unfortunately there was none. This meant she had to get it from the top shelf.

"Wait here while I get the ladder."

Tharja positioned it so it wouldn't lean or wobble then began climbing. She looked along the labels on each box until she came to the one she was looking for. Sure enough the fudge was right where she last placed it. She grabbed the box and made her descent.

"How many coins do you have?"

"About four gold pieces."

Tharja did the math and determined how much fudge that would equal. When her calculations were done she began slicing it up and putting the fudge into the bag.

"Here you go. That will be three gold pieces."

The girl handed her the money and Tharja handed her the bag. The girl opened the bag and gasped.

"Lady there's too much fudge in here."

Tharja did not like being called lady but simply growled beneath her breath. "How did you know?"

"The sign here says the price of fudge and how much certain pounds cost."

Smart girl.

"Yeah well call it a birthday special. Now your family can enjoy the fudge together."

The girl's face was soon covered with a giant smile. "Really?"

"Yeah really now get out of here."

"Oh thank you nice lady!" The girl ran out of the store, no doubt all too eager to get home. Tharja let out a small sigh now that she was gone.

"You really do have a nice way with kids."

Startled, Tharja turned around to face her husband. She really hated when he did that.

"How long have you been here?"

"I just got back. I came in through the other door. I only get the end of that conversation. That was a nice thing you did for that girl."

Tharja blushed. "Well even I can have moments of niceness. But don't get used to it. I'm still a former dark mage of Plegia after all. I kind of have to be bad."

"That's what I love about you."

Tharja gave a small smile, obviously trying to disguise how the compliment made her feel. "So where you anyway?"

"I was shopping. I've got a little special plan for dinner tomorrow." Gaius set the bag he had with him down and pulled out a nice bottle of wine.

"That's a nice bottle. So what's the occasion?"

Gaius's face suddenly stiffened. "It was two years ago, when Morris, you know."

Tharja's smile disappeared. "Oh."

"He gave everything just so our world would be safer. If he hadn't our daughter would have nothing to look forward to but death and despair."

Gaius almost looked like he was about to cry. She hated crying.

"Don't start that. Morris knew what he was doing. And he wouldn't want to see us depressed. Yeah he was a great friend and it sucks that he's gone, but we shouldn't be wasting the time he gave us mourning."

Gaius peeked up.

"You're right. And he sure wouldn't want to see us miserable like this. So why don't I get started on tonight's dinner and we enjoy ourselves?"

"Sounds fine. But please lay off the sweets."


	5. Say'ri

_This is the location the kind man gave me_, Say'ri thought to herself. _This means he must be inside_. Say'ri took a deep breath and went inside.

Well this is certainly different. Indeed it was. Nothing like the fine establishments she was used to back in her home kingdom. Whereas she was used to a fine environment where honor was of the utmost importance, here it was the exact opposite. Instead of nobleman's there were former soldiers and possible criminals. Here violence was a common occurrence and if you weren't strong enough you would suffer for it. Actually that last part was kind of like her kingdom.

Wasting no time she walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me bartender, but I'm looking for a man."

"Hah! Usually around these parts I hear the opposite. So tell me mam, does this gentleman have any distinguishing features to him?"

"His name is Gregor."

The man's expression changed instantly. "He's in the back." He gestured with his thumb a further area of the bar.

"Fie, thank you." Say'ri began making her way to where the old man had pointed. When she got there she saw a group of thuggish looking men all gathered around a table, some angry and with money out. Say'ri moved to get a closer look and saw why. Sitting down on two separated sides of a table were two burly men engaged in a strenuous arm wrestling competition. Obviously the men standing up were betting on the outcome.

Suddenly Say'ri blinked. Adjusting her eyesight so she could confirm if what she saw was real, she blinked real quickly and took another look. It was; Gregor was one of them men engaged in the arm wrestling contest. And he was clearly having difficulty. That is until he someone got a second wind and responded by slamming his opponent's hand onto the opposite end of the table as hard as he could, thus winning the match. The Chon'sin princess just sighed.

"Dah I win one more match! Ha ha! Now bring me money!"

One of the guys who had been watching the match bought Gregor a small satchel of coins.

"Now who is wanting to have a chance to being the one to defeat me?"

Say'ri walked up and confronted Gregor. "Nice to see you again."

Gregor nearly fell out of his seat.

"Say'ri! What a surprise this is how long have you been here?"

"Long enough. I've been meaning to talk with you for a while."

Before Gregor could say another sentence he was interrupted by a spectator.

"Out of the way girlie. If you want to take him out you'll have to wait till I'm done with him."

Gregor rubbed his head with his hand, knowing full well what was about to happen. Say'ri looked mildly annoyed but turned around as if to leave. At the last minute she spun completely around and delivered a powerful punch to the thug's face that sent him flying across the bar.

"She just punched Jasper! Get her!"

Gregor got up from his table and prepared to fight.

"Now our evening , it is wasted. And it was really pleasant too."

"It can still be pleasant. Nothing like a good fight to get one's blood boiling."

And with that they turned their attention on the mass of people gathered before them. Within thirty minutes every would be assailant was laid out in front of them on the floor in pain or unconscious.

"Now they let's continue. First what are you doing in such a despicable place?"

"Gregor wants to be left alone. Gregor too broke up after war. There's simply not much in this world left for Gregor."

"The world has entered a new era of peace. How can you claim there is nothing to live for?"

"Gregor has always been soldier. Without war there is little purpose for Gregor. So Gregor has been going around having fun to make some cash."

Say'ri could tell by the way he moved his face that he wasn't being completely honest for her.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"What is it you are talking about?"

"Morris. You remember him don't you?"

Gregor said nothing.

"Trust me when I say this: Morris sacrificed himself for us. We all have the honor of calling him our friend. He would not want to see what you have done with your life in this state."

"You bring up good point. But what is there for Gregor to do? There is nothing for him in Ylisse and Gregor is quite frowned upon in Regna Ferox."

Say'ri finally found the courage to ask him what she had come there for. "Have you tried "Chon'sin? We have entered a new era of peace but our army could always use new recruits. And it will almost be spring and the cherry blossoms will be blooming soon."

"That is nice sounding. Gregor is tired of mercenary life. Being a solider for a noble army might be a god change of pace. Unfortunately there is nowhere for Gregor to be staying. Perhaps I shall just make with hitting the road."

"Maybe…maybe you could stay with me."

Gregor was completely confused by these words.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, we only met after the Shepherds saved me. But during our time together I felt, a strong connection with you. And this only grew as we spent time on and off the battlefield. After the war ended I had hoped I would see you again."

"I-not know what to say."

"I know this sounds ridiculous but I don't care. Please Gregor will you came back to Chon'sin-with me?"

Gregor just stood there with his head low as if lost in thought. When he lifted it there was a smile across it.

"Gregor do anything for you. He has felt strong connection growing as well."

Say'ri smiled for the first time since the war against Valm ended.

"Gregor must ask question though. Do you think we will be happy together?"

"I can't pretend to look into the future and say for certain. But I can tell that we both care for each other. That's what matters the most."

Gregor nodded. "True words indeed. Gregor is very happy man."


	6. Virion and Cherche

Virion awoke one morning to the sound of crying. Knowing the source, he walked into the chambers opposite the grand bedroom and went up to a small carriage. Inside laid his son, Gerome. Having been through this before Virion simply picked him up and held him in a comforting way until he stopped crying.

"Now now Gerome, no more tears. Your dashing father is here to rid you of your sorrows."

Gerome let out a small laugh and Virion laughed with him.

"Ha! Oh how there are few things sweeter than that sound my son."

Virion put Gerome back in his crib. Walking over to the box that he and his wife had built together, he pulled out a toy; a stuffed Wyvern. Handing it to Gerome Virion watched in amazement as his son held the toy like one might hold anything they considered precious. Virion couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Virion turned to look around. What he saw caused him to smile. It was his wife Cherche in her nightgown with a sly grin on her face. Seeing her like that simply made his heart jump.

"Nothing too serious. Our son started crying and I comforted him. Any child would be comforted knowing that their parent is there for them."

"If that's true then our son must be the happiest child in the world."

Virion simply nodded. Cherche hugged him and they shared a tender embrace. When they pulled away Cherche couldn't help but notice that the expression on her husband's face had changed.

"Dear, what is it? You look distraught."

"Hmmh? Oh it's just that I was thinking how long and difficult these last two years have been. After the fall of Walhart and the end of the war, Valm was completely in a mess. They needed a leader now than ever and they reluctantly accepted me after they got over hating my guts. If it wasn't for you they probably would have never taken me back."

Cherche smiled. "That's sweet but a wife can always tell when a husband isn't being honest with her. So tell me, what's really on your mind?"

Virion sighed. "It's been two years."

Cherche understoon immediately. "You're talking about Morris."

"Yes. Ever since his disappearance I couldn't help but feel guilty. I feel like I should have spent more time with him made more memories with him and more fun than we did together. If I had maybe our bonds would have been stronger and he might be celebrating this time of peace with us."

"Come now. I'm sure you speak nonsense. Remember when Morris sacrificed himself after that battle? He said goodbye to everyone including you. That means we all have a special place in his heart. As for his return do not worry, it will happen one day."

"You always do know how to make my troubles go away."

They shared another warm embrace, not wanting to let go.

"Did I ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"How it was Morris that helped me when I asked him for advice on a very difficult problem."

"I can't say I've heard that story. What was this problem that he helped you with?"

"What I should do about my feelings for you."

Cherche batted an eyebrow as if indicating him to continue.

"It was shortly after Chrom's campaign against Walhart began and we joined the Shepherds. Morris was in his tent one night planning strategies one night when I asked to talk to him. He never refused to help anyone with their problems. So I told him: I told him of how long we knew each other, how close we were, how you could have fled from the country and start over but instead chose to follow me, and I told him how much I loved you. I asked what I should do about these feelings because at the time I felt son conflicted with myself."

"And what did he say?"

"He said if that was how I truly felt then I must not hesitate to act. He told me how love is not something one must be slow about and to be completely honest with you. He also mentioned that when he had paired us up in the last battle how perfect we seemed to function. If we could be a great team in combat, why not life? Oh and he also told me to stop my womanizing ways."

Cherche giggled. "That sounds like something he would say. He always was the smartest in the Shepherds. Well regardless thank you Morris for helping my husband work up the courage to ask me to marry him."

Virion formed a smile on his face.


	7. Lon'qu and Olivia

It was a beautiful sunny day in Regna Ferox. Lon'qu could not have asked for a better day. On this day Khan Basilio was holding a tournament in order to commemorate Robin's sacrifice. Lon'qu remembered that day all too well. But he did not let it bother him. Unlike his childhood friend Kieri Lon'qu knew that one day Robin would return to the land of the living. Naga's thoughts echoed in his head _If his bonds with you all are strong enough, there is a small chance_.

"Fellow warriors! My clansmen! On this day two years ago the bravest man I ever knew sacrificed his life for our world. He died so we could live in a world without Grima and Risen. His death brought about peace for generations. I and my fellow Khan have the pleasure of having called him our friend. So today we are gathered here to honor his sacrifice with combat! So bring forth your challengers Flavia! In Robin's name my warriors will best yours!"

Flavia let out a big laugh. "You assume too much if you think your warriors can beat mine."

"And what gives you such confidence?"

"Amongst the warriors that I picked there's a surprise combatant. I doubt you'll know who it is until it's too late."

"We shall see."

"Indeed."

The rules of the tournament were simple. Each Khan had selected a small group of warriors. One by one the warriors of one Khan would face each other until there was one warrior left for both Khans. Then those two warriors would fight until one was victorious. The Khan with the winning warrior won the tournament.

Basilio met with Lon'qu behind the barracks.

"Truth be told I'm hoping you make it all the way. You're easily the best warrior I've ever trained."

"You flatter me Khan. But thank you."

"Well it's almost time. By the way, how is your wife?"

Lon'qu gulped. This was not a topic which he felt comfortable discussing with Basilio.

"She's just fine. And the baby is in perfect health. When he's older I intend to teach just as you taught me."

Basilio let out a laugh. "Just know that if you break her heart I'll kick your arse real hard."

"Hmph. Basilio, I may be many things, but stupid is not one of them.

"That you aren't. Good luck out there."

Throughout the day Lon'qu fought like he never fought before. His opponents put up a good challenge but they were not match for his swordsmanship. Eventually the last warrior passed out from exhaustion. Lon'qu felt like doing that himself. Flavia stoop up and applauded him.

"Excellent fighting. You've proven yourself the best Khan Basilio has to offer. Get some rest; in one hour you face my champion."

Lon'qu walked off the battlefield. Right now there were only two things he wanted to do: get some water, and talk to his wife.

"Lon'qu!"

He turned around and a smile came across his face. Olivia walked up to him holding their child Inigo. They shared a quick but passionate kiss.

"How is he?"

"He's just fine. He spent the whole day watching his father fight. I can tell he wants to be just like you one day."

Lon'qu rubbed his hand through his child's hair and smiled at him. Then he noticed haw happy Olivia was. He admitted to himself that there was a time where he thought such levels of happiness for impossible for the two of them. What with her incredibly shy manners and his fear of women. But that was in the past and they had their whole lives to look forward to.

Olivia pulled him out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking to myself." He forced a smile and hugged his wife. "I love you."

"And I love you."

They shared another kiss. It was suddenly interrupted by his stomach growling.

Olivia giggled. "You must be starving. Come on let's get you some quick food."

She led him to a table in the middle of town where people where free to sit and eat. She had already planned ahead and packed a small picnic for her family. She handed Lon'qu a sandwich which he accepted. She then began feeding Inigo.

Lon'qu smiled as she tried to get food into their child's mouth. He thought about how far the two of them have come in the past two years, how Olivia's smiled filled him with happiness, how great he felt now that he was a father. And how his future would have been a dark one had one man not prevented it.

"You've been making that face a lot lately. Is something on your mind?"

"There is." He put his hand on Olivia's. "I look at you and our child and think what a wonderful life we have together. Then I think about how different it could have been if Robin hadn't sacrificed his life for us."

Olivia let out a small giggle. "You're wrong."

"What? How so?"

"Robin did sacrifice himself for us, but he did not sacrifice his life. I know he'll return to us alive someday."

Lon'qu smiled. "You could make even a suicidal man happy."

"Nope just you."

They leaned in for another kiss when Basilio interrupted them.

"Sorry, but its time. I hope you're ready."

Lon'qu quickly stuffed what remained of his sandwich into his mouth. "I must be off."

"We'll be in the stadium watching you."

"With you cheering me on I could move mountains."

"Just don't push yourself too hard. Inigo would like his father to come back alive."

"For him, and you, I would do anything."

They exchanged one last quick kiss and departed from each other.


	8. Lon'qu and Olivia Pt 2

Lon'qu arrived in the arena, ever ready for battle as he always was. He looked up in the stands and saw Olivia with their child. She waved to him. Lon'qu blushed and waved back.

"Okay Flavia, my champion is here and ready for battle. Now where is your champion?"

"Ha! My champions is as ready as yours is. And I believe he is one you'll recognize all too easily."

Suddenly the gate on the other end of the arena opened up. Out walked a warrior with a mask covering all of his head, an axe behind his back in a manner that looked almost unprofessional.

_Well at least I know it's not Lucina. _"Explain yourself Flavia. Who is this warrior?"

Silence fell over the arena. Then the masked warrior let out a laugh.

"Ah come one! Is that any way to treat your old friend Teach?"

That voice, it couldn't be…

Sure enough, the warrior took off his helmet and revealed his identity. It was none other than his old friend Vaike.

Basilio let out a sly grin. "This just got a lot interesting."

Lon'qu shared his expression. "It has been too long my friend."

"You can say that again. I haven't seen you or Olivia in two years."

"Fitting that it would be combat that reunites us, wouldn't you say?"

"Yep! But don't think that means I'm going to go easy on you."

"Nor I."

Lon'qu unsheathed his sword and Vaike brought his axe in front of his body. Flavia stood up to announce the start of the fight.

"Begin!"

Lon'qu and Vaike charged each other at the same time. Just when it looked like they would collide into each other, Vaike jumped up into the air and almost brought down the axe on his head. Lon'qu reacted just in time and rolled out of the way. He then followed it up with a horizontal slash which Vaike dodged effortlessly.

Olivia watched in the stands with her son by her side. She cheered on her husband and hoped that he wouldn't hurt Vaike.

"Hello Olivia."

Olivia turned in the direction of the voice. It was someone she recognized all too well.

"Hello Miriel."

Before her stood the sorcerer she had befriended in her days spent with the Shepherds. Olivia noticed she was carrying her child, no doubt it was Laurent.

"It's so good to see you again."

"Indeed. Though two years have passed you still look the same as when we last saw one another."

Olivia blushed. "Uh thanks. You look good yourself."

"So what have you been doing in the years pass to occupy your time with?"

"Oh raising my son, being supportive of my husband, going on missions for Basilio, and whenever I can I dance. I'm not so shy about it anymore."

Miriel smiled. "The fact that it no longer bothers you just shows how you have changed. And for the better it seems."

"And what have you been doing?"

"Ever since the war ended, Vaike and I moved into the streets. Most of our days are spent looking after the children he knew. Then when Laurent was born we've spent most of our efforts on raising our son."

Olivia giggled. "You two must be getting along well."

"Indeed. As I assume you and Lon'qu are. And is this young Inigo?"

"Yes. We had him not too long ago. Lon'qu cannot wait till he is old enough to learn swordplay from him."

"This is a nice future Morris has given us. We cannot thank him enough. Some of the other Shepherds have begun to lose faith that he will return. Have you?"

"No. I know how strong his bonds with us were. I understand it's been a long time since then, but he will return one day."

"Your optimism has always been your most enduring quality."

Both then spent their time talking about their lives in the two years since.

Lon'qu and Vaike were back where they started, on opposite sides of the ring facing each other. Both had their weapons lowered and were panting heavily.

"You've improved since last we fought. Thank you for this fight."

"Hey no problem! I'm always glad to fight you. But let's say we wrap this up and get back to our wives?"

"Very well Teach."

Both of them charged at each other, will a determined look on their faces. Before they connected Lon'qu simply sidestepped and let Vaike's momentum get the better of him until it was too late and he rushed past him. Vaike tried to stop himself but found himself stumbling forward and hitting his head on the ground. When he came to he saw his axe across from him and tried to grab it but was stopped by a foot stepping on it.

"That was a lousy trick you know?"

"Perhaps but there is nothing in the rules against that. Now do you yield?"

Vaike grinned. "Fine I yield."

Miriel and Flavia brought their hands to their head.

When Lon'qu left the arena he found Basilio waiting for him in the barracks.

"Bless my sweet brown arse I knew you had it in you!"

Lon'qu tried to get his word in but Basilio pulled him into what felt like the world's strongest bear hug. When the hug ceased Lon'qu desperately gasped for breath.

"And to the victor go the spoils. Here's the prize money."

Basilio handed him a heavy bag of coins. This would cover them for a good amount of time.

"Hey stop standing there gawking like a mad man! Let's go raid the nearest ale house and deplete them of all their liquor!"

"Thanks for thee offer. But I have to be getting back to Olivia. I know she's just as proud of this moment as you are."

"Ha! Suit yourself. You should probably take her out to a nice restaurant one night with this money you've earned."

"We would if only we could find a baby sitter four Inigo. Olivia is so selective when it comes to babysitters."

"Is that all? Here let me watch the child. He'll be acting just like me in no time."

"That's what she's afraid of."

Both of them shared a quick laugh.

Lon'qu left the arena and found Olivia waiting for him with their son, Miriel and Vaike having already left. Lon'qu didn't mind and simply took his wife in his arms.

"That was a great match Lon'qu! You must be exhausted. How about we go out to a nice dinner to celebrate your victory?"

"As long as you are by my side I would gladly do anything."

"Great. "

And so Lon'qu and Olivia went with their child to the nearest tavern to enjoy an evening all to themselves.


	9. The Search

Chrom stood in the biggest hall of Castle Ylisse. He overlooked a map of the nearby areas and ran through the information in his head. Every section on the map it seemed like he had searched at least a dozen times. And yet there was still no sign of his best friend. Where could he be?

A knock at the door snapped Chrom out of his funk and brought him back to the real world.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked his wife. Sumia held their daughter Lucina to her side.

"Frederick wants to meet with you to talk about new recruits."

"Thanks Sumia. Tell him I'll be with him shortly." Chrom returned his attention to the map.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking what I could be doing wrong. It's been two years and we haven't even found a clue if he has returned to us. I'm starting to worry that we may never see him again."

Sumia understood. "We all miss him Chrom. Out of all of us you were the one he had the strongest bond with. I personally believe that bond alone is strong enough to bring him back."

Chrom smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes. And if it isn't he's still got the rest of his friends to bring him back." Sumia returned the smile.

"Thank. You always know how to cheer me up when I'm at my worst."

Both of them stared looking at the map.

"You should go."

"Pardon?"

"I know that look in your eye. You want to go out and look for him. I'm saying you should go."

"Sumia I can't just leave during the rebuilding of my kingdom to go out and look. As Exalt I have responsibilities to my people and…

Before he could finish his statement Sumia had presses her lips against his. He stopped and returned the kiss.

"You do have responsibilities to your people. And you also have one to your friend."

Chrom sighed. "What about the kingdom?"

"I can handle it for a few days by myself. Morris needs you now."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't say it unless I was. Our kingdom will be in fine hands."

"And our daughters?"

"Please have some confidence in me. Of course our daughters will be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

They shared another kiss.

"I'm going to call what members of the Shepherds that I can find and organize a search party. We will leave in two days."

Chrom headed out to another room: the main library. It used to be where Morris planned strategies and planned tactics with him. Now not many people used it save for Miriel and Ricken. Chrom pulled out a parchment. After the war ended he kept tracks on what the Shepherds were up to so that if he ever had to call on them again he would know where to call.

"Olivia and Lon'qu are back in Regna Ferox, I can't ask them to make the trip in such short time. No one has seen Vaike and Miriel recently. Stahl would be a good choice; he and Anna haven't been up to much after they set up her shop in town. Gaius would make an excellent addition with his eyes. We'll need a healer in case we get attacked by bandits. For that I say we bring along Lissa. Virion and Cherche are off in Valm so they're out of the question. Kellam's been with Lady Tiki at her shrine. Nowi and Libra; I can't ask them to leave their orphanage with no one to look after the children. Frederick of course; he was with us when we first found Morris. Henry would be great if for no other reason than to have a mage. Last we heard Gregor was living in Cho'sin with Say'ri. And finally Panne with her super sense of smell. That should make up our team."

Chrom left the room and found Frederick waiting for him.

"Perfect timing my lord. Now if we can just discuss the matters at hand…"

"That will have to wait Frederick. I need you to bring me the people on this list to the castle as soon as you can."

Frederick sighed. "As you wish my lord."

In two and a half hours' time the people that Chrom asked for came in one by one.

"Stahl! Good to see you my friend. How is Anna?"

"She's doing well. Our shop is still one of the finest in Ylisse. And our daughter Nina is turning out just like her mother."

Shortly after Panne followed.

"How are you today Panne?"

"I am fine. Between working on a farm and raising Yarne, life is never dull. Still there is no one I would rather share it with than Donnel."

Lissa was next to come join them.

"How am I doing? Okay I guess. Ricken's watching after Owain as we speak. He's such a good father."

And last but not least to show were Henry and Gaius.

"Tharja seems pretty sour. But then I guess that's nothing really new. She flips her emotions when dealing with Noire though. It seems like she's a totally different person."

"I'm doing fine. Maribelle's been busy with her duties as magistrate, but not too busy where she can't help me raise Brady. I can't wait till he gets in his first fight. Ooh I hope he gets really bloody."

"Thank you all for coming. If you would please have a seat we can begin our meeting."

"Then allow me to take my leave."

"Actually Frederick it would be best if you'd stay."

"Very well."

"I've called you all here for a very important task. We're going to search for Morris."

"Absolutely not. My lord, Ylisse is in the middle of reconstruction. You simply cannot leave it to fend for itself."

"Peace Frederick. I already discussed this with Sumia. She assured me she would take care of Ylisse by herself for no more than four days. With that time we will conduct our search."

"Do you have any idea where we're going to look for him?

Chrom gestured to the enlarged map on the wall. "This is where we originally found Morris, lying in the field. I believe this is where he'll return. If we spread out the areas evenly, we should be finished by the third day, with the fourth being the return trip."

"That makes sense."

"Can I count on all of you to help me?"

Silence befell over the crowd. Then Stahl broke it up.

"Morris helped me to refine my lance technique and was one of the finest men I ever knew. I will gladly help bring him home."

"Morris showed me that not all humans are not the heartless creatures I made them out to be. After he introduced me to Donnel I learned that taguels could coexist with humans. I will gladly help search for him."

"Morris saved my life more times than I can count with his quick thinking on the battlefield. Plus if it wasn't for him Tharja probably would never have joined our cause. So yeah count me in."

"I use to think I was holding everyone back with my lack of combat experience. But Morris believed in me and helped me to improve myself. I wouldn't even think twice about helping you look for him."

"Of course I'll help you look for him. He's told me some of the funniest jokes I've ever heard. And he kind of owes me some money."

"That just leaves you Frederick. What say you?"

"Of course. I owe Morris my life. If hadn't given up his I might not be here today."

"Thank you all. We will leave in two days' time. Does anyone have a question to ask?"

"Just one and it's something that's been bothering me ever since I found out about this mission. Aren't we missing someone?"

"Gaius is right. Shouldn't there be someone here to help us? Someone closer to Morris than any of us?"

Chrom had anticipated this question. "I considered brining Cordelia. But I would rather have our finding Morris to be a surprise for when we return home."

"She'll probably punch you when she finds out."

"I'm hoping that she'll be too overcome by her joy. Now if there are no more questions I'll leave you all to prepare."

Early the next morning the Shepherds gathered in the empty courtyard all ready to go. Their husbands and wives had come out to see them off and wish them luck. Chrom finished securing the final gear when Sumia walked up to him, Cynthia in her arms this time.

"I promise we'll return shortly. Are you sure you can handle things?"

"I've told you already Chrom; I can handle things for a few days. Don't worry about me; worry about finding Morris."

"You're right." Sumia gave Chrom a quick kiss for encouragement. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now get moving; you've got a tactician to bring home."

"Of course. Shepherds, let's move out!"


	10. Failure?

Chrom and his small band moved out early the next morning

Unfortunately they had no success in the hunt for Morris. Try as they may their search turned up no results. Soon the sun set on the final day and they knew they would have to return home. So they set up camp and sat in silence eating their meals.

"I was so certain we would find him. How is this possible? I know our bonds were deep enough."

"Chrom we searched everywhere. Maybe it's time to give up and just move on with our lives."

Chrom let out a heavy sigh. "I fear you may be right."

"It might be best not to think about it milord. We've done all we can after all."

"Very well Frederick."

When everyone had finished their meal Gaius went over to start his own cooking. He had discovered a tree with some sweet berries earlier that day and had the right materials to turn it into a nice desert.

"One sweet desert coming right up, hold the sprinkles."

His joke did nothing to lighten the mood. Upon seeing that it wasn't working, he stopped and simply went back to his cooking. Everyone else remained where they were, sitting in front of the campfire, all in solemn silence. Finally Lissa broke up the silence.

"Chrom, do you remember the day when we first found Morris in this field?"

"How could I not? We were simply going about our patrol when suddenly we discovered a young man. We tried to get him to wake up but nothing worked. When he waked up with not a single memory, I knew we couldn't leave him to fend for himself."

"Yeah and Frederick was so distrustful of him! Heh heh you thought he was an enemy spy!"

"Pardon me for being distrustful. But one cannot be too careful when protecting the exalt and princess of Ylisse. And to my credit, he was dangerous. After all, we were all there when Validar revealed he was-"

"Anyway, so he tells us he only remembers his name and we offer to Ylisse. Remember how later that night we were attacked by Risen only to be saved by Lucina?"

"Yes. I must admit at the time I was feeling very confused. I mean here was someone claiming the name Marth and warning us that bad things were coming in our future. What was I to think of that? Back then I had no idea to act."

"Of course then you didn't have much time to act. Later we came across a town under attack by bandits. That's when Morris showed us what a great mind he had when it came to strategies. Then that very night we were attacked by Risen and Sully and Virion came to help us?"

"Lissa, do you remember when we got Ylisse and told Morris that we were royalty?"

"Yes; the look on his face was priceless! Then we introduced him to the rest of the Shepherds and Vaike had to go and be so rude and burp! Talk about making a lousy first impression."

"Do you remember the night of the attempt on Emmery's life? Most of the Shepherds were panicking but Morris didn't hesitate. He started giving out orders telling which soldiers to where to go and what position to defend."

"If I recall correctly, Gaius, it was also Morris who noticed you among the enemies and that you were trying to get away. Morris then convinced Chrom to talk to you and try to get you to join us."

"What that was Morris? Criminey, well it looks like I owe you another one bubbles."

"Yeah he did the same when we tried to rescue Em. He noticed Tharja amongst the Plegians and noticed that she seemed rather hesitant to join in the attack. If it wasn't for him she probably would have died and we wouldn't have recruited her."

"Make that two I owe you for."

"I remember not long after I joined the Shepherds. I kept my distance from everyone due to my distrust of all humans. Morris was the one who first approached me as an equal and got me to open. He made me realize that maybe humans and taguels could coexist. Then one day he suggested we make a stop in a local town and resupply. It was there we met Donnel and convinced him to join up with us. I owe him much for that."

"And let's not forget how Morris led all the missions to save Anna's sisters. She never really got to thank him for that but I knew he would have done that for anyone. But she would have liked to tell him thanks in person. I know she always has a happy face on but deep down it hurts her."

"How about you Frederick? Do you have any special memories of Morris?"

"Just a few. One that sticks out in particular was before I started dating Sully. I asked Morris for advice."

"You didn't!" Lissa could barely contain her laughter.

"I did. I asked him if he had any experience in matters of the heart. He told me that he didn't remember anything like that from his past but he would still help me. In the end he told me to just be myself. I followed his advice and you all know how that turned out."

"So you just told Morris you like Sully like that? Huh, didn't think you had it in you."

"Of course I didn't say it was Sully. I just said a young lady. Morris used some sort of trickery of the tongue to get me to admit it was her I was pining for."

"Wait so he just manipulated your words to get you to confess what girl you liked? That sounds like something he would do. Don't worry Frederick; I know he meant no harm from it."

"Still it's pretty funny if you ask me."

"Hey Chrom do you remember?"

"Do I remember what?"

"The day Morris came to you. It was not long after you and Sumia began growing closer. Morris asked you if you had any advice on courtship."

"I do remember you teasing him to no end when you heard that. You tried to get him to admit which girl he was interested in but he was adamant. You'd have better luck prying a secret out of a dead man."

"I know. I couldn't believe it when he announced it to the entire Shepherds; who would have guessed it was Cordelia?"

"One thing I remember is Tharja looking like she wanted to cast some kind of curse on him."

"She probably would have if I didn't stop her. Seems like I'm the only one who can convince her to be rational."

"Seems like Morris made connections with us all before his death. We must do everything we can to keep his memory alive."

Everyone agreed at Panne's words. Chrom stood up for the first time that night. Walking over to where Gaius had made desert, he poured himself some of the water they had received earlier that day from a local spring. Frederick purified the water himself. Chrom poured out extra drinks for everyone and asked Lissa to help him distribute them. Then he raised his glass.

"To Morris. Wherever he is now, I hope to meet him there one day. And may we make sure that his death was not in vain."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank in salute to their fallen comrade.

"Let's kill this fire and get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."


	11. Here and Back Again: A Happy Reunion

Chrom awoke early the next morning so he could help whip up a good meal for his comrades. It was the least he could do after had given him so much time. Within time the other members were up and contributing in their own way. After breakfast was prepared and everyone was eating their meals Chrom silently left the group. Lissa was the first to notice and volunteered to go looking for him. She found him overlooking the horizon from the top of a cliff.

"Chrom? Are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know. We've agreed that Morris is lost to us forever and to simply move on with our lives. But I can't just do that so easily. In the back of my mind I keep replaying that final battle with Grima and how he sacrificed himself for us."

Lissa wrapped her arm around his.

"We all miss him. He left behind a hole in all of our hearts. But we've told you this before; he would not want for you to be sad by his death anymore."

Chrom sighed.

"You're right. I guess it's time to bury the past and live my life."

"That's what Morris would want."

Lissa led him back to camp where Frederick made sure that Chrom got something to eat. Once he had finished they packed up their equipment and began making their way back to Ylisse. It was a long and strenuous walk back home and within no time they found themselves getting bored. So Gaius came up with a game they could play and not get distracted. Basically one person would think of a real or fictional person and the others would have to ask questions to guess who it was they were thinking of. It was now Lissa's turn.

"All right first of all are you a real person?" asked Panne.

"Yes."

"Is this person a warrior?" asked Stahl.

"Yes."

"Is it a female?" asked Chrom.

"No."

"Is this person of good intelligence?" asked Gaius.

"No. In fact this person can be very stupid when he wants to be."

"All right well that settles it. It's Vaike."

"Darn that was too easy. How did you guess it was him?"

"The very last bit of info was a dead giveaway."

Chrom shook his head. "You're being overly mean and exaggerating Vaike's personality. I'm sure if he was here he would be offended."

Lissa smiled. "You're right. But he's not here; that's why it's funny."

Chrom opened his mouth as if to lecture his sister when he was interrupted by Frederick. The knight had rode ahead to make sure nothing unpleasant was waiting for them.

"Frederick what do you have to report?"

"No signs of an ambush. But there is something up ahead you will all wish to see."

"What is it?"

Frederick said nothing and led the way. Chrom and the others followed his direction. Within a few moments Chrom couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a body turned over on its side. Normally that would not be of much notice. But on his back Chrom saw something all too familiar. It was a cloak, not like that which was worn in Ylisse or Regna Ferox. It was dark purple with various yellow placed on different areas.

"Is it really him? Frederick help me turn him over."

Chrom moved over to the body and the two of them flipped it over to get a better look at his face. There was no mistaking it; the white hair, the facial structure, it all belonged to Morris.

"Is he alive?"

Gaius moved closer and placed two fingers on Morris's wrists. Then he put his ear to his chest.

"Guys this is bad. He doesn't have a pulse and his hearts isn't beating."

"And he doesn't seem to be breathing," Frederick noticed.

_No_. They had come all this way. They had suffered for too long without him. And now they were too late. He truly was gone from this world.

"I'm so sorry Morris."

"Chrom we have to do something," said Lissa.

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"I-I don't know. But we can't just leave him here."

"You're right. Let's take him back to Ylisse and give him a proper burial. He deserved at least that."

Suddenly they heard a small groan.

"Stahl this is hard for everyone but you're stomach growling is not helping things."

"That wasn't my stomach."

Worrying Chrom looked over to his squad mates one by one. Each gave a nod to indicate that they were not the ones who made that sound. Now confused Chrom looked back at Morris.

"Chrom look! His eyes!"

Chrom looked right at his eye. For the second time that day he could not believe what he was seeing. Suddenly there was movement in Morris's eyes. Within no time they were open and Morris was staring at Lissa and Chrom.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there."

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Give me your hand."

Chrom extended his hand forward and Morris took it. After he was up he noticed something was off. The mark of Grima was now gone from his hand. The revelation, along with his friends being by his side, made Morris smile.

"Welcome home; it's over now."

"I'm glad to be back Chrom."

The tender moment was interrupted by Lissa giving him a massive hug. Morris simply responded by patting her on the head.

"Oh Morris we missed you so much and now you've come back to us!"

"I've missed everyone Lissa. But no more tears; I've come back."

Lissa released the hug and Morris went over to talk with the other former Shepherds.

"Hey Bubbles. You have no idea how much we've missed you."

"Hello Gaius. Sorry but I didn't bring any snacks from the afterlife."

After everyone was done with their catching up they continued making their way back home.

"So Morris do you remember what exactly what happened to you after you disappeared?"

"I remember there being a dark void filled with shadows and fire. I kept hearing Grima's voice in my head tormenting me. Eventually he tried to use his spirit to take over my body. But then I head Naga call out to me and remember my bonds with all of you. They were what saved me from possession. Now Grima is gone forever."

Chrom said nothing and kept moving forward. Finally Morris broke the silence with the topic he had been avoiding.

"How is Cordelia? How is my wife?"

"She's fine. I had her promoted to Captain of the Pegasus Knights. Along with Sumia she trains the new recruits on a daily basis."

"She always was skilled at many things. Now she has another title to add to her list of accomplishments."

"She also has a nice surprise waiting for you when we get home."

"So how is Sumia?"

"She is also fine. She gave birth to Cynthia not too long ago."

"I'm sure she'll turn out fine with both of her parents to lead her through life."

"Thanks to you both of her parents can lead her through life. We can't thank you enough Morris."

"Think nothing of it. If our roles were reversed you would do the same thing without hesitation."

Sumia went to Cordelia's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Cordelia dear it's me Sumia."

"Come in."

Sumia opened the door and entered. Cordelia was pouring tea. She handed one to Sumia and sipped out of her own cup.

"How are you milady?"

"Oh please. I'm doing well. And how are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Raising two children by one's self is difficult but nothing I can't handle."

"Cordelia there's something I need to tell you. You should probably sit down."

Cordelia and Sumia both sat down.

"I'm sure you're not aware of this so here it goes. Chrom gathered a bunch of former

Shepherds together last weekend to go searching for Morris.

Cordelia sighed. "I see. No doubt they had no success, just like every other time they searched."

"Actually about that… Chrom and his party just arrived home."

Cordelia's head poked up.

Sumia smiled like she hadn't smiled in years. "They found him."

Cordelia's teacup shattered as it hit the ground.

"Where is he now?"

"He's at the castle."

"I've waited two years for him to return; let's not waste another second."

"Of course."

Cordelia rushed into the castle, moving not by instinct but rather love.

"Where is Chrom?"

"He's waiting on the second floor."

Without hesitating, Cordelia ran up the flight of stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. When she reached the top, she did not know which room he was in.

"Cordelia, please this way."

Sumia led her down a hallway to the castle library. When they entered they could see Chrom waiting for them.

"Ah good timing. Now then Cordelia if you'll just direct your attention this way."

Gesturing with his hands, Chrom indicated for her to look left. Sure enough there was a man with a smile on his face all too eager to greet her. Cordelia began fighting back tears.

"Hello. Sorry I took so long."

Not caring about any of that anymore, Cordelia ran to her husband and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"You're back. Thank Naga."

"I promised I would come back. Not even death could keep us apart."

Staring at each other for so long, they shared their first kiss in what both would agree was too long a time.

"Chrom said you had a surprise for me waiting at home."

"Yes about that. You remember how before you disappeared, I told you I was pregnant?"

"Of course."

"While you were gone I gave birth.

Suddenly a look of worry came over Morris's face. "Was the delivery successful? Is our child okay?"

Cordelia simply put her hands against his lips to comfort him. "The delivery was successful. Our children are okay and healthy. And they'll be happy to know that their father has come back to them."

Morris felt himself overwhelmed at the revelation. _Wait a minute,_ he thought to his self. _Children? They'll be happy? _Cordelia read his expression like a book.

"I had twins. Two daughters."

Though confused by this fact, Morris did not let it deter him and instead ran his fingers through her hair.

"Now we can finally be the family we were meant to be. I promise to never leave your side or that of our daughters any more, for the rest of my days."

"No words have ever sounded as sweet."

They shared another kiss.

Chrom broke up the tender moment.

"I've been considering throwing a banquet and inviting all the former Shepherds in order to celebrate your return."

"Thank you Chrom. I would love to see all my old comrades again."

Chrom smiled. "I'll make it for one month from now."


	12. Morris Remembers

Morris stood looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe how ridiculous he looked. But it was an outfit picked out by his wife and if wearing it made her happy, then who was he to impede her? But still the thing around his neck felt a little too tight. He tried to loosen it.

"Don't even think about it dear. I understand it must be uncomfortable but if you loosen it then it looks all out of place."

"That's easy for you to say. You have things when it comes to fancy attire."

"Au contraire; some of the most fabulous dresses are secretly death traps. Some were made for the sole purpose of sucking out the oxygen of the poor maiden who finds herself in one of those things."

"Well I'm sure even the most deadly of dresses would not take away any of your beauty."

Cordelia let out a small giggle. "Well enjoy this night Morris because tonight is all about you. All of our old friends have traveled very far for the sole purpose of seeing you again. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see that you've returned."

"I can't tell you how excited I am to see everyone. But I do hope they haven't changed too much in the two years I've been gone."

"Of course they've changed. Everything changes over time; people are no exception. For instance, just wait until you see Sully. I doubt you'll even recognize her. But don't worry; deep down they are still the people that you've forged strong bonds with and cherish the most. And you're still the tactician they all remember."

"You bring up a good point. But regardless they are still my friends and I wouldn't give them up for anything."

"Speaking of which are you almost ready?"

"Yes dear." Morris liked calling her that; it was a nice way to show affection and tease her at the same time. "As much as this thing you call fancy attire pains me, I am ready. And how are you doing?"

"Almost done. I have a few minor altercations to make. Just be patient."

"All right."

To pass the time Morris pulled out a new book he had purchased. It was an historical account of many past battles from wars of the past, dating all the way back to the time of the hero king himself. There even some chapters towards the end dedicated to the war with Plegia. As he read he found himself reminiscing on battles of the past in his head. He remembered it all: the sacrifice of Emmeryn, the final battle against Gangrel, and the royal wedding that preceded it. That was a happy memory which Morris promised himself he never would forget anytime soon. Still it was nothing compared to his own wedding.

It was about four months after the war with Plegia had ended. Chrom and Sumia had already been wed and had taken to the throne, ready to lead Ylisse into a new era of peace. But now was a day of celebration. Now was the day their best friends would join together in union. And both were determined to make it the best day they could for them.

Cordelia was dressing herself in the bridal chapter with her bridesmaids Lissa and Maribelle assisting her. Both girls were simply giggling at how gorgeous she looked in her wedding dress. Sumia, her maid of honor, came to talk with her.

"Cordelia, you look absolutely stunning. Morris is a lucky man."

"Thank you Sumia. To be honest I never thought this day would happen. For the longest time I was entirely focused on Chrom. But ever since I met Morris, he took his place in my heart. And now we give our lives to the other. Oh I'm so happy!" Cordelia began crying tears of joy. Sumia leant her shoulder to cry on.

"Oh dear. Here it is the best day of your life and you're crying." She signaled to Lissa who produces some tissues for her to dry her tears. "There all better?"

"Yes thank you. It's just that I recall all in the past when I was in such pain. And then when I met Morris the pain started to disappear and I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, much less something that I ever thought I would feel again."

"And in time that feeling blossomed into love. A love which will last for the rest of your days and that both of you will forever cherish."

Cordelia blew her nose on the tissue. "I cannot thank you enough for providing us with this fabulous wedding Sumia."

"Oh hush. Chrom and I would do anything for you two. After all you two are our best friends."

Cordelia hugged her best friend. After they broke up the hug Lissa interrupted them.

"Cordelia, he's ready."

"So am I."

Morris had already walked to the front of the altar. Despite the fact that he had fought in at least a dozen wars, today he felt more nervous than he had ever been in his life. His best man Chrom noticed this and decided to tease him.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Of course not. I love Cordelia with all of my heart. And today we make both of our dreams come true. It's just that, well, don't you think we've been moving too fast?"

"Of course not. But I do think you're worrying over nothing. Don't worry I'm sure your union will be a happy one."

"You're right. I should take a deep breath and focus."

"Better do that quickly because here she comes."

Morris directed his attention forward and noticed that everyone had rose from their seats. And at the front of the church stood his bride. The organ music began playing as she made her way toward him.

"Wow."

As it was done with Chrom and Sumia, Libra presided over the wedding as priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in Naga's name to join this man and woman in holy union. You may all be seated." And everyone sat down. After a particularly long sermon Libra arrived at the important part.

"Do you Morris, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before Naga and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect her: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?"

"I do."

"Do you Cordelia, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before Naga and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?"

"I do."

"Then Morris if you will present Cordelia with your ring of matrimony."

Morris turned to Chrom, whom he had entrusted with the ring earlier before the ceremony. Chrom fidgeted his hand in his pocket for a few seconds before producing the ring.

"Do you present Cordelia with this ring as a symbol of your love?"

"I do."

"Please place the ring on her finger."

Cordelia extended her arm forward and allowed Morris to slip the ring onto her. She lit up at the sight of it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Morris lifted up her veil, took her face in his hands, and planted his lips on hers. Everyone cheered for the newlyweds.

Cordelia came out from her room. "Okay Morris I'm ready. Morris? Is something wrong?"

Morris snapped out of it and came back to the present. "So sorry dear. I was just thinking back to our wedding day."

Cordelia smiled. "The happiest day of both of our lives."

"I agree." Morris took the moment to observe what his wife was wearing. Nothing too fancy; a low cut dress colored green with sleeves that slipped from her arms.

"You look beautiful. Are you sure this babysitter you hired is good? It's not that I doubt her but I can't help but worry about our children."

"Don't worry; she's just fine. She's one of Anna's many sisters and I've hired before in the past to look after the girls. Our children will be safe."

Morris smiled. "Even when selecting someone to look after our daughters, you're a genius."

Cordelia giggled again. "Let's be on our way. At this rate we'll be late for our own party."

"All right. After you milady."


	13. A Night To Remember

They arrived at the palace and upon arrival they were greeted by a palace guard whom neither of them recognized. He led them to the main banquet hall where the Exalt and queen awaited them. Upon seeing their arrival they waved to them.

"Morris! Glad you made it. You are Cordelia are looking absolutely wonderful this evening."

"Thank you Chrom. You honor me. Now how is this going to work tonight?"

"The way I have this worked out is that when everyone gets here the royal Procter will announce the presence of our old friends one by one and you'll get to interact them. After everyone has seen you again then we'll eat. And of course there will be music later tonight; Sumia hired some of the best musicians Ylisse has to offer."

"Sounds like you planned everything out. Well it sounds like a splendid evening. Chrom if you don't mind I'd like to catch up with Sumia I've barely had the chance to talk to her since I got back."

Frederick suddenly appeared. "Milord, the last of the royal guests has arrived."

"Splendid Frederick. You should go join Sully now."

"Very well."

"Sorry Morris it will have to wait; please follow me this way."

Morris sighed but went along with his friend.

Morris stood at the front of the hall waiting seeing his friends for the first time in two years. As Chrom told him, the Procter came out to announce the guests one by one. Of course he did that after some jester blew loud on a trumpet. Morris made a mental note to speak with Chrom about that later.

"Announcing the arrival of the royal guests: the former members of Ylisse's peacekeeping force the Shepherds!

Pulling out a scroll with names on it the Procter began calling out names one by one.

"Princess Lissa of Ylisse and her husband Ricken."

Lissa and Ricken began making their way toward Morris.

"Hey Ricken. Good to see you after all these years. You've gotten a little taller."

"Why thank you-"

"Aw you're just flattering him Morris." Lissa then gave Morris a massive hug, which he was all too happy to receive.

"Morris we've missed you so much!"

"I missed you as well Lissa. Rest assured I'm not going anywhere now."

Lissa and Ricken moved to the sides and took their place at the dinner table.

"Lon'qu and his wife Olivia."

"It's so good to see you both. Nice to know Lon'qu has gotten over a woman holding his hand."

"Err well of course I have. After all when that women is one's wife I suppose she has to hold his hand. And support him. And be there for him."

Olivia giggled. "He's teasing you dear. Even after two years he hasn't lost his sense of humor."

"And how are you Olivia? Have any new dances worked out?"

"Um yes. I've gotten over my stage fright a bit. If I get a chance tonight I'll show you one my latest ones."

"I look forward to it."

"Duke Virion and his wife Cherche of Valm!"

"Ah Morris how wonderful it is to see you again. How the years have been kind to you."

"And it's nice to see that you're still the flattering Virion I know."

Cherche giggled. "He's as astute as ever."

"And how are you Cherche?"

"I'm doing well. Ever since Virion took back Valm we've been raising Gerome peacefully."

"Well I know one day he'll make an excellent Wyvern rider like his mother."

"Wait don't I have say in what he does?"

Cherche giggled again. "No."

"Gaius and his wife Tharja."

"Good to see you again Bubbles."

"Likewise Gaius. And Tharja you're looking extravagant this evening."

Tharja blushed in anger. "Yeah well it's just good to see you after all those years."

"Frederick and his wife Sully."

"Hey Morris we were beginning to think we would never see you again."

"I'm glad to see you Sully. Frederick tells me you've been helping him raise the new Ylisse knights. Make sure not to kill any of them in basic training."

"Fear not my tactician friend. With her under my supervision, the most they'll suffer is a few bruising's."

Sully and Morris shared a quick laugh while Frederick displayed a wicked smile.

"Henry and his wife Maribelle!"

"Hey Morris. So can you tell me what the afterlife is like?"

"Hah! Listen to such questions! Morris, don't you dare indulge my husband's insane questions."

"Of course Maribelle. It's good to see the two of you again."

"Stahl and his wife Anna!"

"Hey Morris. I never did thank you for saving all my sisters."

"Think nothing of it Anna. I'm glad that your sisters were able to be saved."

"Hey honey. Tell him about the offer."

"Of course. Because of all that you've done for us, I've made you an honorary customer. Anytime you by something from our store you'll get everything at a discount."

"Do you determine the discount?"

"Of course; I have to make some money after all."

"Lady Tiki and her husband Kellam!"

"Morris. I always knew you would one day return to us."

"Thank you Tiki. You're looking as good as ever. And Kellam, well I can actually see you now."

"Really? You can see me?"

"Of course. And you're looking mighty handsome might I add."

"Donnel and his wife Panne!"

"Donnel, I didn't even recognize you there. Panne told my you're raising your son now."

"Well shucks. We've been raising Yarne for the last year and a half now. He looks just like his mother."

"And I'm sure he'll be turn out just fine with both of his parents raising him."

"We cannot thank you enough for that Morris. Because of you our child won't suffer a lifetime of hardship and suffering."

"Think nothing of it Panne. I'm glad to have provided that future not just for the Shepherds but the entire world."

"Libra and his wife Nowi!"

"Morris! Wow you look like you barely aged a day!"

"I could say the same thing for you Nowi."

"In Naga's name are we blessed to have you return to us in body and soul Morris."

"I'm glad to see you too Libra."

"Vaike and his wife Miriel!"

"Nice to see you again Teach."

"Morris hey! Listen since we haven't seen each other in two years it's only fitting I do this." Vaike let out a huge burp. Morris shook his heads and let out a laugh. _Some things never change._

"Good to see you Morris. When you disappeared I said that the odds of you returning were unlikely at best. Never have I been glad to be proven wrong."

"I can't say I really blame you for doubting my return. If I had heard that I would have considered it most illogical. Please enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Flavia and Basilio of Regna Ferox!"

"Morris! I knew the day you returned to us would be sooner rather than later! I bet my sweet brown arse on it."

"Chrom has told me that Regna Ferox has been faring well under your respective leaderships. I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey you know Morris we could always use a tactician for our army. You'd do wonders for us in no time at all."

"You flatter me Flavia but I swore and oath of loyalty to Chrom and Ylisse. But I'm still honored to have your friendship."

"Queen Say'ri and her husband Gregor!"

"Queen? I'm sure you're making for a fine leader. And I'm glad for you and Gregor. The two of you must be so happy together."

"Gregor is very happy with new wife. Now what say we make with test of strength to make sure you have not lost your skill, yes?" Gregor held out his arm in a flexing like pose as if challenging Morris to arm wrestle him. Before Morris could Say'ri grabbed her husband by the ear.

"Fie! Gregor, this is not time for such childish games."

"Ow ow o wow!"

Morris laughed at the sight of the burly man being reduced to begging for mercy.

"Priam! Descendent of the Radiant Hero Ike!"

"Morris! I always knew a warrior of caliber was too good to stay dead for long."

"It's good to see you too Priam."

"Aversa!"  
_"Hoh boy._ Of all the former Shepherds he was meeting tonight this was the one he was not too pleasant about. After all the history between had been kind of rough. But Morris knew that deep down she wanted to attend for her crimes of the past. And she did seem to care for him, in her way. So Morris told himself that he would help her any way she could.

"I heard you moved back to your home village since the war ended. Chrom mentions tracking you down wasn't exactly easy."

"I prefer to be left alone. Besides, my past may not ever disappear, but I will do all that I can to make sure my no one's future turns out the same."

"Aversa I know you've had it rough and are trying to atone for what you've done. But you don't have to do that alone you know that right?"

"Of course I know that. But after what I've done it is better this way."

Morris knew that nothing would dissuade her. "Well if you ever need help or someone to talk to feel free to come to me or anyone of us here.

"Thank you."

After everyone had been introduced they all sat down to enjoy the nice dinner Chrom had arranged for them. Over the course of the meal some of his friends came up to talk with him. Morris did not mind and answered any questions they had. Their questions ranged from where he was, what happened after he killed Grima, and what he planned on doing now. He answered them all the best of his capacity. He responded how ever since he returned home Chrom made him the official advisor to the Exalt. It was a title he was all too proud to bear. When the questions died down and everyone went back to socialize with everyone else, Morris sat back in his chair and allowed himself to enjoy the atmosphere of such a serene situation tonight was.

"Oh Morris look over there?"

"What is it dear?"

"The musicians have just taken their positions."

Sure enough the musicians had filed into the area Chrom had assigned to them to play their instruments and began the night by playing a nice somber tune.

"Oh Morris dance with me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's dance. This is a perfect song for a nice slow dance. And look how happy everyone else is."

Morris observed the dance floor. Sure enough, Virion and Cherche were already dancing. Lon'qu and Olivia soon followed, but Lon'qu looked like he barely knew what he was doing. Good thing he had married a dancer. Next was Ricken and Lissa and Anna and Stahl. Soon enough everyone was on the dance floor with their significant other and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"I've never been that good of a dancer. I mean Virion and Olivia gave me a few lessons but we never completed them due to-well you know."

"Don't worry I'll help you out." And before Morris could interject again his wife grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Just place your hand on my hips."

"I know the basics."

Reluctantly Morris followed Cordelia's instructions

"Now you lead. Just take it slow."

After hesitating, Morris began to move slowly so as not to mess up.

"That's it just keep this pace now turn."

Eventually their slow and awkward movement turned into a graceful waltz. Both participants moved such effortlessly. When the music stopped they held their positions before letting go.

"Thank you for this dance milady."

"For someone who claims to not be good at this, you sure moved very well out there."

"What can I say? I learned from the best."


	14. The Tactician, The Knight, And The Exalt

Ever since he got back Morris spent all his time devoted to his family. Or at least he would. Cordelia understood he wanted to make up for lost time. But raising their children was a joint effort, so they split the work evenly. Morris tried arguing but he knew that he would lose that argument. So they began raising their children together. After one particular hard day they sat out holding their progeny in their arms watching the sun set.

"The sun is always beautiful when it sets in the evening."

"Yes but it pales in comparison to your beauty."

Cordelia blushed. "You flatter me." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She then began holding Severa close to her as if hearing for her heartbeat. Robin did the same with Morgan and enjoyed the tenderness of the moment. Suddenly he noticed there were tears forming in the eyes of his beloved.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just so happy that you've come back to us after all these years. Now we can be together as a family."

Robin smiled. "Fewer words have ever sounded so sweet."

Suddenly the mood was ruined by a loud sound. Robin looked down and noticed that baby Morgan was crying.

"Maybe I should put our daughters to bed."

"Goodness it is getting late."

Morris took Severa from Cordelia and went inside. Upon entering his daughter's rooms he put them in their respective cribs. Unfortunately Morgan was still crying.

"Shush. Don't worry Morgan. Your father is here and he's not going anywhere this time." His words did nothing and she kept crying. Morris frowned. He pulled out the list he had made in conversations with Cordelia on good ways to stop them from crying.

1. Hold them in your arms

Well that did nothing. That's how this problem started.

2. Sing them a song or a smooth lullaby.

Definitely not. He didn't really know any songs. Besides, of the two Cordelia had the better soothing voice best suited for this situation. Just another thing he loved about her.

3. Try reading them a story.

Better than nothing.

"Okay Morgan let me tell you a story."

Upon hearing this she stopped crying. She really did inherit his curiosity.

"This is the story of a young man. He was once discovered in a field with no memories by a young and honorable prince. Out of the kindness of his own heart, the prince and the young man became quick friends. Later it was revealed that the young man had an amazing wit, and the prince made him his main tactician. Thus the young man was made a member of the Shepherds, the Prince's task keeping force."

Morris took a brief relapse from his narrating to look at Morgan's face, which was one of amazement. Severa was completely asleep.

"The young man made it his duty to never leave a troop behind or die in combat. Though they faced many a tough obstacle together, his mind brought the Prince great victories. But nothing could prepare the tactician for that fateful day. It was that day when he met a beautiful Pegasus knight. Before he knew it the young man was in love. In time the two started courting each other when eventually he proposed. The Pegasus knight was overfilled with happiness and accepted his proposal. Eventually they were wed and promised to spend the rest of their days together. Unfortunately their happiness would not last forever. Soon the young man discovered that his father Validar had been preparing him to be the vessel of Grima, the fell Dragon and sworn enemy of mankind."

Morris took a quick break from his narrating to get himself some water to cool his throat.

"But the young man did not let this information dissuade him. With the help of his new wife and his best friend the Prince they marched on the castle of Validar and confronted the mad sorcerer. The young man confronted his father and angrily asked him 'You would use me as the weapon to destroy this world?' and his father said 'Yes!' The young man engaged in battle with his Father and came close to dying many times. Eventually he got the upper hand not by using spells, which was his best weapon, but by using the sword, in which he was only mildly adept at using. The young man plunged the blade into his Father's heart and with his dying breath he cursed the young man and said…"

Morris was interrupted in his narrating by a small giggle. He turned around to see Cordelia listening, obviously enjoying the story as much as her daughter.

"Something very forgettable."

"And what became of this young man?"

Morris sighed and began thinking. "Well he eventually gave his life to ensure Grima would not come back and destroy this world he had grown so attached to. But his bonds with the Shepherds were so strong that they were able to bring him back to life after two years. When he returned he discovered that his wife had remained faithful and gave birth to two wonderful daughters. He embraced them and vowed to never leave them again. Over time some records of the tactician were lost to the passage of time and details of him varied. But there is one thing that every scholar and bard agreed on: he loved his family, above all else. "

Cordelia smiled. "I do love stories with happy endings. But I don't think he'll have to worry about falling into obscurity anytime soon."

Morris returned the smile with a more sheepish expression. He looked over to his daughter who had joined her sister in sleep.

"She loves listening to your stories."

"She just love that it's her father who's the one telling them and that he is around. When she gets older she will get bored with them.

"How could anyone get bored when they are told with such passion?"

Morris turned to his wife and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry for having left you for two years."

"Ssssh. I was never angry with you for that. What matters is that you are here now. Because of what you did our daughters have a future."

"One where their parents will be there to witness and guide them through."

"I love you Morris."

Morris pulled her in close and they shared a passionate kiss.

And that makes it finished. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the story. I wanted to end on a high note so I made the last chapter dedicated to Morris and Cordelia. I like stories with happy endings so I tried to end this one on a happy note. I understand not everything can have a happy ending but this one I think needed one. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

Oh also not related to this story but I will have another story that I am looking to publish before I go back to college around the end of August. So if you're interested keep an ear out for that.


End file.
